The invention concerns a capacitive touch switch with a flexible body, in particular formed of foam, arranged between a circuit board and a cover plate. A touch switch of this kind is known for example from European patent EP 0 859 467 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,165.
The touch switch known from European patent EP 0 859 467 B1 contains a flexible body which is disposed on a metallic contact surface of a circuit board and bridges over the space between the circuit board and a cover plate. To produce electrical conductivity of the body, in particular a foam body, for example carbon is incorporated into same. A high level of electrical resistance of the foam body of for example 500 kiloohms is intended to contribute to good electromagnetic compatibility (EMC), in particular a filter action in relation to electrical interferences.